resident evil goddess
by traveler of worlds10
Summary: Keiichi takes a job from a strange company and goes missing but after 3 years the goddesses finally finds him but something has taken control of his mind body and soul can the goddesses sisters help him break free or is he forever a puppet to the forces that has his senses ?


it all started when Keiichi morisato took a babysitting job for a company that does odd things and had to take care of a girl named Eveline but since the job only acquired Keiichi no one from the temple could go with him. if someone goes with Keiichi won't be pay while the system force does make sure that both Belldandy and

Keiichi keeps from being separated this time it didn't work for some reason so Keiichi left for America and didn't come back.

at first, all three goddesses thought it was natural that he won't be back immediately but as days became weeks and then months then 3 years past.

both Keiichi's family and friends thought he was being held up at some remote island but since there was no word about the ship whereabouts and American port said it never showed up.

everyone thought Keiichi was dead except the three goddesses since the almighty one said Keiichi was still alive and Belldandy felt relief for a bit.

but the almighty one said that Keiichi was in trouble that something or someone was trying to control him.

Belldandy wanted to go immediately but both her sister urd and Skuld told her they didn't even know where he was and it would take a while to search an entire country, even with both the goddesses helpline and the almighty one helping it still a lot of ground to cover.

but then someone knocked on the door like there was supposed to be someone coming here, Skuld went answer it and saw it was a mailman with a package.

Belldandy signed for it and the mailman walked away without a word when Belldandy brought in the package and put it on the table and opened it all that was inside was a VHS tape that said play me in bold red paint.

urd brought the VHS player in and hook it up to the TV then it started to play showing a man with a burlack sack on his head.

that's when a voice of another man said hello viewers this is a special video for your eyes only and the fun about to begin, then the man appears from behind the chair all three goddesses knew immediately that the man wasn't a good man or right in the head

. he then said my name is lucus baker and I have a friend who wants to see you viewers again he pulled the bag off the man tied to the chair.

it chills the goddesses to the bones because in that chair was Keiichi bruise and badly beaten.

lucus then said he always says that his friends would help him and say that someone named Belldandy would destroy me and my family.

well, what do you want to say now "Keiichi" lucus laughs as he pulls out a chainsaw and revs it up then yells well let's see what would happen if I do this!

he then proceeds to cut off Keiichi's hand. Keiichi scream was the loudest that any of the goddesses heard him scream before and as lucus then finished cutting as he picks up the dismembered hand then show it in front of the camera and said well what will you do now as he laughed.

urd looked at Belldandy and froze it's like the almighty one was standing in front of her Belldandy wasn't frowning no she wasn't mad she was bloody livid her mouth was a sneer a face that she never did before not even when the queen of hell try to claim Keiich, not when the fake shrine exorcist unknowingly flirted with Keiichi, not even when the world ending program took over Keiichi.

nothing compared to the look Belldandy was making urd knew immediately that no one, not even the almighty one could stop her when she was this angry something that's not good for someone kind and thoughtful and never blows her top who was a cool-headed in stressful situations.

for the first time in a millennial urd was scared of someone besides the almighty one and it was an angry Belldandy. lucus then said if you want to come to Dudley Louisiana we'll be waiting for all of you have a nice day now.

then the TV exploded along with the VHS player everything was quiet. Belldandy got up and went towards a nearby mirror.

until urd stopped her then said Belldandy please wait a sec, Belldandy then said urd I'm going and I won't wait another minute while Keiichi is hurt.

urd flinch as Belldandy stare at her with hate-filled eyes something urd never thought Belldandy would be able to do, then urd continued but you got to have to a plan Belldandy! if you don't you'll be heading there blind

Belldandy then said every minute I stay here is another minute of Keiichi being hurt if you don't want to help me then I'll go without you.

urd then said alright I'll go and skuld you have to stay-. before she could finish the sentence skuld tell her no I'm going as well and that is final urd!

skuld had a fury in her eyes as well, now that urd thought about she was angry as well no one and I mean no one ever messes with their brother in law and let them get away with it without a punishment.

urd then smiles and says they mess with family now they will know the wrath of the gods, couple hours later they are at the town where Keiichi was supposed to be urd disguise herself and ask the locals about the bakers.

they all say that their house is nothing but a wreck now, so they went to the location of the baker's old house.

and wander around the old place till they found another VHS tape and learn after it tells the story of Clancy the cameraman about the second entryway to the basement.

then after finding the switch, they floated down the hole to the basement rather taken the broken ladder. after both, swimming in the water and finding a corpse they enter the door and finally found Keiichi!

Belldandy was happy that he was still alive after breaking the chains of the door Keiichi seeing them after 3 years was shocking to him and hug Belldandy like it was his last.

he then tries to help get out of the basement through a door the family used to bring him food when to there dismay the Said door was gone Keiichi freak out after seeing the door was gone.

then said something weird like there were going to be a family now that there here, all three goddesses decide to look around hope to find another way out.

then heard Keiichi yelling at something to leave him alone after leaving through the hole that whatever grabs Keiichi and walk up the stairs and looking around finding first aid meds as well as a phone to call the goddesses helpline.

then they heard banging from the basement door Belldandy went to the door and opened it while walking down only to see something climbing up the stairs.

as she went closer to the thing climbing the stairs. the flashlight they found on Keiichi started to flicker the thing was revealed to be Keiichi but not him.

somehow he threw Belldandy up the stairs like he was Heracles and was faster than Hermes as he was at top of like it was nothing and he had a knife and was trying to stab Belldandy urd looked confused and thought what in the nine realms is going on?

Belldandy manages to get the knife away from Keiichi and he went back to normal and said how she trying to claw her way back inside him and repeatedly slammed his head before he slammed head one more time he said I deserve this and collapsed on the ground.

Belldandy went to his side to help him when he got right back up and threw Belldandy through the wall breaking it down urd try to slow Keiichi with a few low-level lighting spells but he shrugged it off like it was nothing and kept attacking Belldandy.

skuld use her bombs knock out Keiichi but like with urd spells he shugged them off but one of the bombs accidentally launch an ax towards Keiichi hit him in the jugular vein effectively put him down for the count.

skuld started crying that she killed him kept saying sorry, Belldandy look at her sister before she could say a word the phone in the hallway start ringing and urd went to answer it.

on the phone, there was a female voice on the other side saying they shouldn't be there and how there was a way out through the attic and they should leave since all three sisters at the phone.

they didn't notice that Keiichi's body was gone and they went to the main hall urd and to find the fuse for the stairs to the attic Belldandy went to the phone to called the almighty one and possibly ask for help.

she was able to contact the helpline telling to come right away after that she down the hallway to see if they found the fuse then Keiichi appearing right behind her.

saying it was ok that she didn't mean for her to hurt him but Belldandy sworn on the almighty one that she heard someone say kill her daddy.

Keiichi then turned and said that she shouldn't have done that and Keiichi then threw her down on the floor and pin her to the wall and tell that It fucking hurt.

though he was intending to put a screwdriver through Belldandy's hand he missed putting through her sleeve but did its job.

and he went to grab a chainsaw to put through her body as she struggles to pull out the tool Keiichi revs up the chainsaw slowly walking to her.

she then saw urd charging up a medium level lighting spell to strike Keiichi Belldandy finally got out the tool and cast a shield spell to block the chainsaw and fire the lighting spell successfully hit Keiichi.

but to everyone dismay, he wasn't down for the count and shambles up the stairs said I have to burn it all down must contain it and disappear.

urd, give Belldandy the fuse tell her to fix the fuse box after she does that and climbs upstairs and looking around urd found a gun and decided to keep on her so that it could come in handy later.

after finding more ammo for the gun they started floating towards to window when Keiichi came through the window breaking it and the ladder. Keiichi attacks Belldandy shouldn't have come here said the Keiichi Welding chainsaw aiming for Belldandy's chest.

but urd using her quick thinking she shot Keiichi in the head while saying sorry Belldandy but something is possessing him and giving him regenerative abilities and after we're done with this I'll purge whatever is in his system right away. Belldandy thought about it then said alright urd but if Keiichi doesn't make it I'll never forgive you. Belldandy said with an edge filled tone in her voice another new thing urd never thought Belldandy would ever do

(AN

ok this is my first crossover involving these franchises I hope who comes across this gem or rock can enjoy this story well we have to see if it goes somewhere.)


End file.
